traversetownfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami
Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Strawhat Crew. Appearance Nami is a young woman with short, orange hair, and a relatively slim build. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her fashion frequently changes as well as her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE," "GOLD" or "EVIL," According to Sanji her measurements are 86-57-86cm = 34-22-34. Personality Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy, Zoro and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a friend; no matter what the sum. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, she is loyal to her friends first. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not even being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals(ex. the Shichibukai) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (ex. the marine Admirals). She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her friends, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on stuff, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her in a swimsuit (as long as they pay). She even doesn't have any problems with men seeing her naked as she showed her body to the crew so they would stop watching Vivi and her. Also, she changed her clothes in full view on a sea train. However, if someone does see her naked, she charges http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bsymbol.gif100,000 per view. She also doesn't like people insulting her navigating skills. Abilities and Powers Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line despite running a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one "fight" with Enel, where she managed to deflect several of the Goro Goro No Mi user's lightning-based attacks using only Thunder Balls from her Clima-Tact. She's also an excellent thief and pickpocket. Small items, keys, without the victim noticing (she is shown stealing even as a little girl). It was shown before she left her village at the harbor, stealing almost all wallets from the people saying goodbye to her while running without anyone noticing before she reveals it. Clima-Tact Battle Uses *'Thunderbolt Tempo (サンダーボルト＝テンポ):' An upgraded form of a move Nami could use with the Clima-Tact. With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. This means that both friend and foe alike would be electrocuted *'Thunder Charge (サンダー＝チャージ):' Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". *'Swing Arm (風速計(スイングアーム)) ' After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. *'Cool Charge (クール＝チャージ):' Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". * Mirage Tempo (蜃気楼(ミラージュ)＝テンポ) ' An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" used in the original Clima-Tact. Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents however with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in blanket of air to make herself invisible until she performs a even more ungraded form of Mirage Tempo. *'Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana (蜃気楼(ミラージュ)＝テンポ　幻想妖精(ファタ・モルガナ)): An even more upgraded version of the Mirage Tempo technique that creates multiple images of Nami using refections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a tall skinny version, a short version, a fat version, a big version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. *'Cyclone Tempo (サイクロン＝テンポ):' An upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. However, it seems to have lost its boomerang aspect, meaning that Nami has run over the battlefield in order to retrieve the two pieces that were thrown; or maybe it was because Nami has only started using the upgraded Perfect Clima-Tact when she employed this move, and as such, was still not fully familiar with her highly customized weapon. *'Cloudy Tempo (クラウディ＝テンポ):' A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. However, the clouds are too thin to create lightning. *'Dark Cloud Tempo (黒雲(ダーククラウド)＝テンポ):' Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. ' **'Thunder Lance Tempo (雷光槍(サンダーランス)＝テンポ): Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. *'''Cyclone Burst (低気圧炸裂): '''A move used in the anime only Straw Hat Separation arc where Nami attaches her Cool Ball and Heat Ball ends to the Wind Knot. It starts with Nami spinning the Cool Ball over her head and charging the Heat Ball below her to make an almost aura of air. Then she throws up her Cool Ball end upwards and at the same time, releases all of the Wind Knot's knots. This overall creates a small cyclone that can disperse an extremely large storm cloud. Arrival in Traverse Town Nami arrived in Traverse Town long before meeting up with any of her crew mates. Though after first reuniting with Sanji she started to room with him at the Inn and use him to make money. Category:One Piece Category:Residents